Legend of Zelda: Worlds Collide (Canceled)
by CrimsonAngel247
Summary: Skye is a normal American teenager who longs to get out of her boring small town and have an adventure, but not the kind she gets. This story is being canceled cause i'm not a huge fan of how it's turning out. I'm terrible sorry for this! A new world's collide will be out soon!
1. Part 1

'Skye walked down a familliar path, but all she could see was Fog, it seemed almost as thick as the fog in england. She had to be extra careful as she walked down the path a head of her, she watched her feet after everystep. Then she noticed a dark shadow run accross the path. She broke into a run and began to chase the figure, but everytime she seemed to get close the figure would vanish out of sight. "Crap," she thought as she panted, "I've been here I don't know how many times and I can never catch that guy." She started walking again, to try and find the figure again, but she never did. Skye had forgotten to watch her step and she fell into a hole. She could feel the chills on her spine as she fell. "Well, this is new," Skye thought. Before she knew it she hit the ground with a thud, but, surprisingly, she felt no pain. She checked herself twice and she didn't have a single scratch on her. "Ok, this is getting weird,'" she thought. She noticed a long dark hallway infront of her. She decided to walk down the hall. "Where am I?" Skye asked as she looked around. She then noticed cells all the way to the end of the hall. "Ok, I'm in a prison... good job Skye good job.." She continued to walk down the hall until she reached a door. The door had a small window with bars on it, and it had a wooden plank on it to keep it locked. "Weird prison," Skye thought lifting the plank and walking through the door. When she looked around again she found stairs leading outside. She slowly climbed em to find herself in a courtyard surounded by fire. Skye then noticed guards running towards her, she tried to run but couldn't, and to her amazment the guards ran right through her, like she was some sort of ghost... Skye decided quickly that she was leaving, she ran towards the open gate. She was almost out when she heard a thumping noise behind her. She turned around to find a woman riding a brown house with a white stripe down it's face. The horse seemed to be the only thing that knew Skye was there. The horse raced forward determined to get the woman, who happened to be cradeling something in her arms, to safety. Forgetting that people can go right through her Skye jumped into the bushed and waited for the woman to pass. Skye then quickly fallowed, but when she got to the open draw bridge, it exploded right in front of her.'

Skye woke with a jump, her dark brown hair was sticking to her face, she whiped her hand across her forehead and found she was covered in sweat. This had been the third time she had had that dream, but it felt like the millionth. She hadn't slept well at all ever since the dreams started, she was just glad they started after summer vacation began. She looked at the clock, 5:45. Skye fell back onto her pillow, finding it was soaked. She sat up, since she was a mess and she was no longer tired she decided to start her day and go take a quick shower. Skye sighed as she walked towards her dresser, the only thing that ran through her head were the questions she had been asking herself since the dreams started getting more intense, why was she having those dreams? Were they important or just dreams? Was she going crazy? She quickly brushed it off as she walked towards the bathroom. 


	2. Part 2

"Master," a deep voice said to a man standing by a chair in front of a green fire.  
"What is it Captain?" The man said turning around. "It is about the girl," The Captain said, "the fortune teller has told me she has had another dream. It has revealed more to her this time." "Is she still confused?" The man asked, turning towards the fire. "Yes, but I fear the dreams are revealing too much," the Captain said. "I believe we have nothing to worry about at the moment." the man said sitting down, "Right now they're just dreams to her. Let me know if she starts unraveling more." "Yes sir." The Captain saluted and left.

Skye walked down the sidewalk towards the worst place on earth. She had been forced to get a summer job because her butthole of a father walked out on her and her mother; also she needed some way to pay for college. Since she was only 16 and didn t have much experience, she was forced to work at a fast food restaurant called McKings Burgers. The food and employees match the name. The food is pelted with grease and the soda is flat and disgusting. The employees are all fat and rude and most are the boss kids. He treats the other employees like they're royalty, but treats the customers and Skye like trash. Skye hated it there. She wished she could just quit and have her old life back, but no, she couldn't get another job anywhere else because they were either not hiring or they want at least two or more years of experience. All of Skye's summers were like this, struggling to find something to do. It doesn't help that her best friend is gone most of the summer having the time of her life while Skye is stuck here with jerky people. All she wanted was to have a summer to remember, a real adventure. She wouldn't even care if she had to save the world. She wanted something interesting to do. Skye was almost to McKings Burgers when she noticed Randy Rockfeller was walking towards her. Randy was tall, thin, and muscular. He had spiked red hair that looked like a forest fire. He had somewhat yellow eyes that Skye hated, and he was tan. Skye loathed him entirely. He had been bugging her to go out with him for her entire freshman year. She had a strong dislike for him since she met him. Skye was the type of person to get to know someone before judging whether they're worth her time or not, but when randy first walked through the doors of her homeroom in her freshman year of high school she had the strangest feeling that he was bad news. Randy had just moved to Pittsburgh a few weeks before school started. Skye tried to talk to him but something inside her told her she needed to stay away from him. Not long into the year Randy started getting more and more interested in Skye. That s when the tension between them got worse. He had asked Skye to homecoming and she said no. He asked her to prom, same answer. He asked her to dinner, again the answer was no. He had even stooped low enough to the point where he started using girls to make her jealous, which, again, didn t work. Skye tried to quickly cross the street before he could reach her, but when her left foot stepped onto the crosswalk, she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to see it was Randy. "Why in such a hurry Babe," he said with a smile, "you don't need to be at work for another half hour."  
It really creeped Skye out that he just happened to know her work schedule. "What do you want Randy?" She asked sounding irritated "Why so serious? Aren't you glad to see me?" He said his smile fading down to a smirk. "No, I m not," Skye said pulling her arm free, "I would like for you to leave me alone." "Alright," Randy said putting his hands up. "But believe me when I tell you, you're gonna be running to me, when you want something back." Randy gave an evil grin and walked away. 'Okay, he is officially weird.' Skye thought as she glared. 'What did he mean by that though?' Skye then looked at her watch and realized it was ten minutes until her shift began. She sighed and walked across the street. So much for knowing my work schedule 


	3. part 3

When Skye walked through the doors into McKings Burgers, she got a huge whiff of burnt grease, spilt soda, and garbage. 'Seriously, I have no idea how they pass the health inspector.' she thought as she walked into the back. After punching in and putting on her visor, she walked over to the cash register. Strangely enough, no one was there. 'Heh, that's no surprise.' Then she saw her boss, Mr. Bimpsy, walking over to her. "What the heck are you doing here?" He asked. His puffed cheeks were red. "I'm here for work," Skye said turning the register on. "Can't you take a hint?" Mr. Bimpsy asked, slamming his fists onto the register to make it turn off. "What do you mean?" Skye asked sounding a bit irritated. 'Here we go, typical work day, I just got here and he's already yelling at me.'  
"Didn't I fire you yesterday?" He asked, looking like he was about to explode. "No, I d-" she was cut off by her visor being torn off. Mr. Bimpsy closed in on her face, to the point she could feel his hot cheeks. "I want you out of here; I never want to see you face again." He pulled back and pointed to the door. "Now get out of my restaurant!" Skye, about to explode, ran out of the cheap fast food joint. When she finally got some fresh air, she was able to think clearly. She was having mixed emotions. She was happy that she didn't have to deal with McKings Burgers anymore, but also upset because now she had to go job hunting. Thinking about how she'd tell her mom she'd been fired, Skye decided to just walk for a while, probably go see Aubrey. She unbuttoned her work shirt to reveal her dark purple tank top underneath. Walking past a garbage can, she dropped the shirt inside without a second thought. As Skye walked down the street, she walked past the two old ladies who always sat on the nearby bench to feed the birds and gossip. She tried her hardest to ignore them but got their conversation anyway. "When do you think he'll do it?" The first old woman asked as she pulled out more old bread for the birds. "Who knows, maybe in the next few days," the second answered. Skye could feel the old woman starring at her. She turned around to see the old woman's face had turned into a skull with gaping holes where her eyes should be. "He's out to get you, better watch your back from now on." The skull said in an unnaturally deep, chilling voice. Skye blinked and the old woman s face was back to normal, looking at the birds again. Skye's heart began to race. 'What the heck is going on? Why are these things happening to me? Out of all the people in the world, why me?' She asked herself as she starred at the old woman wide eyed. "Are you alright, dear?" The first older woman asked looking concerned. "You look like you've seen a ghost." "N-no, I'm fine," Skye lied, "thanks for your concern." She quickly turned around and walked away. 'Ok, I gotta talk to someone. Aubrey? Yes, Aubrey. She's the person I need to tell.' Skye began to walk in the direction to Aubrey's house. I hope she will believe me. 


	4. Part 4

When Skye had finally reached Aubrey's house she saw their car was in the driveway. 'Ok cars here, they must be home from vacation.' She thought as she walked up to the front door. She had knocked a few times before she noticed the door was unlocked. 'They wouldn't mind me walking inside, they always tell me I don't have to knock.' When she opened the door and walked inside, she noticed the house was empty. There was no light on or any radio. 'Hm, i don't know what to make of that one.' She walked through the house trying to find Aubrey, but she never showed. "Aubrey!" Skye called, "you home?" No answer. Finally Skye walked upstairs into Aubrey's bedroom, she wasn't in it. Skye sighed and walked over to the desk to grab Aubrey's notebook and pen.

'I really need to talk to you, can you call me when you can? Skye'

She left the note on the desk for Aubrey to see then Skye walked down the stairs and out of the house.

Skye got home almost 20 minutes after she stopped by Aubrey's house, her mothers car wasn't in the driveway, she was usually home for lunch at this time. Skye quickly shrugged it off and went inside. Skye walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a plate of leftover pizza and walked into the living room to watch tv. Not long after she was done eatingshe dosed off and soon fell asleep on her couch.

'Skye opened her eyes to find that she was lying on her back. She sat up and looked around, there were little patches of flames around her and an empty gate. Of course, she had been knocked over when the drawbridge exploded. Skye stood up and walked to the edge. She noticed a moat right under her. It wasn't to wide for her to jump how ever, so she did so without a problem. She then had the hugest feeling she should go looking for the woman on the horse. She looked around for her but she was no where to be seen. Skye noticed that there were hoof prints in the ashes, she followed them hoping they would lead them to who she was looking for. As Skye followed the foot prints she saw the sun rise and set a total of three times. After the third time she finally found the woman slowly riding her horse, cradling something in her arms. The woman relaxed her shoulders believing she was safe, but was still alert in case something was hiding. The horse slowly walked towards a tall rounded gate that led onto a small farm. The horse stopped in front of the little cabin and gently climbed off the horse, so to not harm the little bundle she was holding. Skye was now able to get a good look at the woman as best as she could anyway. The woman wore a hood hiding most of her features. The woman was covering the little bundle with her cloak, uncovered it and Skye was able to see it was a baby, looking about a year old. Skye watched as the woman walked into the cabin and gently laid the baby onto the bed and quickly dusted off the blankets. She piled the blankets around the baby to keep him safe. Then the woman walked out of the cabin and guided the horse to the barn. After the woman walked out of sight, Skye looked down at the baby. She noticed he had a mark on his left hand, it was of three triangles. As she looked at the baby Skye asked herself, "Why am I having dreams like this? I'm sort of sensing a pattern here, I start dreaming and I can't talk to our touch the people around me and they don't take note of me being there. Seriously why are these dreams important? If they're important anyway." When Skye stood up strait she felt a quick rush that made her topple over. When she stood up she noticed the baby was no longer on the bed. "Crap, what happened?" She then heard footsteps in the loft above the kitchen. When she looked she saw the woman stirring something in a pot, and a boy around 10 climb down the ladder. Skye looked at the boy and saw he looked like the baby she watched on the bed, and the woman stirring was his mother. Before she could do anything else, she felt another rush and she found herself standing in the same cabin. The room looked empty, but then she noticed the woman come in from outside. She called for her son, "Tristan, wash yourself up, breakfast is almost ready!" "Tristan... so that was the boys name..." Then Skye heard another noise from upstairs, this time is was a male voice. "Alrgiht, be down in a few." Skye heard the sound of someone struggling to get ready and saw a man climb down the ladder. He looked about 17, and man was he hot! Skye couldn't take her eyes off of him. He had golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes like his mother, sunkissed skin. Skye felt her heart race. "Holy freaking crap," she said having a little hard time breathing. "Am I attracted to a guy in my dreams?" But yet again another rush happened but this time it was bigger and when she opened her eyes, she saw the boy again, this time he was fighting someone. A man who looked familliar. Before she had time to make out who it was she heard a loud crash.'

Skye woke with a jump. She looked at the clock, 6:35 pm. Skye sat up and turned on the lamp next to her. When her eyes had settled in the light, she noticed a note sitting on the side table. She picked it up and read it:

'I came home for lunch this morning to find you asleep on the couch, didn't you have to work today? I left some spaghetti in the fridge for you. I'm gonna be working late again tonight, so don't wait up for me.' Mom

kye sat the note back down on the table and continued to lay on the couch until her stomach growled. "Well, there's my excuse to get up." She stood up and walked into the Kitchen.

The Captain was once again at his masters doors waiting for permiussion to enter. He entered when his master told him to. "You wanted to see me sir?" the captain asked standing up strait. "Yes, I am afraid that the girl has had another dream," the man replied standing infront of the fire, "and this time it has shown more to her. Looks like our plan to invade need to start sooner then we expected."  
"I see sir. When do we attack?" "Tonight," the man answered, picking up a small crystal ball, "at midnight, be sure that your men are ready." "Yes sir," the captain saluted and walked out of the room. 


	5. Part 5

After dinner, Skye watched tv played random games on her computer, checked her email, ect, but nothing helped her boredom. After doing a bunch of nothing, she decided to go for a little walk around town again. Walking always made her feel better and help clear her head. She got her shoes on then walked out the front door. She walked out the street near the shops to find no one was there.  
'That's strange,' Skye thought as she past the grocery store, 'the shops are usually busy around this time.' Skye walked past the grocery store to find one of the windows broken. Skye, always curious to know what was going on, ran towards the broken store window and peeked inside. For a little bit Skye wasn't able to see anything, but when she was about to give up and walk away she noticed someone or something walk around the corner of one of the isles. Skye jumped noticing it wasn't a person. It was all bone, like a skeleton, with body armor and in it's left hand was a sword. Skye was so completely lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the thing had seen her and was walking towards her until it was a few feet away. Skye ran as the creature jumped through the broken window and ran after her.  
The skeleton chased Skye for two blocks when Skye noticed a dark forest to her left. She took a sharp turn that made her slip and scrape her leg on a rock. Skye quickly regained herself and continued running. Her leg stung at every step but Skye ignored it, caring more about what was chasing her. She ran only a few feet when she saw a dark tunnel. Without thinking she ran into the tunnel and found herself on the other side only a few minutes later. Skye stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath, and then she noticed the creature dashing at her. She started up again, this time not paying attention to where she was going, she tripped on a tree root that was sticking out and fell. She turned around to find the creature standing over her. She closed her eyes and screamed hoping someone would hear her. She covered her face not wanting to watch what it was going to do. Nothing came; all she heard was metal hitting wood.  
Skye opened her eyes to find a man around 17 fighting the monster, with only a stick. He dodged every attack blown at him and never missed single hit on his opponent. He managed to get the creature on its back. The man grabbed the creature s sword and killed it.  
He turned to Skye, "Are you ok?" He asked panting. Skye looked at the man, he looked familiar but she couldn't remember where she had seen him, she couldn't focus either because her thoughts were everywhere. "Miss?" The man asked, this time kneeling by Skye.  
"I-I'm fine," Skye lied as she sat up. "Um, thanks for saving me."  
"No problem," the man said with a smile. "Hope you don't mind me asking but, how did you get a Stalfo chasing you?"  
"A what?" Skye asked, confused. 'What the heck is a Stalfo?'  
"A Stalfo, they're pretty much dead soldiers. How did you get one on your tail?"  
"Honestly, I just saw it while I was walking and it just started chasing me," Skye answered. Skye's leg stung, reminding her she'd slipped and scraped it. She looked to find a huge cut from her knee down.  
"That's a big wound you got there," the man said inspecting it, "we won't be able to treat it out here. Can you walk?"  
"Sort of, it hurts to," Skye replied standing up.  
"Here," the man put out his arms, "let me carry you, it looks like it bleeds more the more you walk."  
Without Skye answering he picked her up and started walking down the path. "I'm Tristan by the way."  
Now Skye was starting to get annoyed, his name sounded familiar also, but she still couldn't figure out why.  
"I'm Skye," she answered, trying to cover up her annoyance. "How did you find me?"  
"I happened to be out riding when I heard you scream," Tristan answered, "I left my horse a few feet away from where you were. Ah there she is, as usual she stayed." They walked towards a brown horse with a stripe down it's nose. "This is Epona." He sat Skye down next to the mare. Skye stared at the horse not sure what to do. "You can pet her; she might as well get to know you, since you're going to ride her for a few miles. Have you been around a horse before?"  
"Yeah, but it's been years," Skye said, looking into the mares eyes.  
"All you need to do is extend your hand like this," Tristan walked behind her and grabbed her forearm and moved it up. He then let go. "Now stay calm and just let her come to you, if she puts her nose against your hand she's not afraid of you." Skye stood there waiting, and then Epona walked closer to her and touched her hand. Skye then began to stroke the mare s soft nose. "Wow, you're really good with her.  
She usually doesn't go up to a stranger." Tristan said sounding surprised. "We better be heading back to the ranch and treat that leg of yours. I'll help you on." Tristan assisted Skye and walked them over to Epona's left side and helped her climb up, he noticed Skye was shaking. "You ok?"  
"Yeah, haven't really ridden a horse before," Skye answered grabbing the saddle horn.

"Don't worry; I'll guide Epona back home," Tristan said with a smile, "all you need to do is try not to fall off."  
"That sounds easy enough," Skye replied calming down. "Don't you think you should ride also?"  
"Nah, don't worry about it, you're the one with the hurt leg. Besides, I don't know how well Epona could take two people on her back." Tristan took the reins and started guiding Epona down the path. "Just try to keep your back strait and look forward, or else Epona may speed up or turn." Skye straitened her back and stayed completely still.  
After what felt like a few minutes, Skye and Tristan had reached the end of the forest and began walking towards an old ranch. They walked towards the cabin at the other end. "I'm gonna take you inside then I'm gonna take Epona to the pasture," he said extending his arms again. Skye got off the horse and prepared for Tristan to pick her up. He did so and walked through the door.  
Inside felt warm and inviting, after looking around the central room of the house, Skye noticed a woman standing above the fire; she turned around to see Tristan carrying Skye. "Hello Tristan, who have you got here?" The woman asked as Tristan put Skye down. have you finally found a woman descent enough to bring home? Tristan ignored her. "Hey Mom, this is Skye I found her in the forest while I was riding,"  
Tristan put Skye's arm around his shoulders and motioned for Skye to stand on one foot. "Her leg is badly scraped, so I brought her here."  
The woman saw Skye's leg covered in blood. "I'm glad you did," the woman said quickly walking over to Skye. She put Skye's arm around her shoulders. "Com sit down dear, I'll get that leg fixed before you know it." The woman smiled and led Skye over to a chair.  
"I'm gonna take Epona's saddle off of her," Tristan said walking out.  
"Now let's see the damage shall we?" The woman gently propped up Skye's leg. "Wow, that is a bad scrape, but it shouldn't be too hard to clean and bandage."  
"Thank you miss?"  
"Zelda, just call me Zelda," Zelda said with a smile. Zelda walked over to a cabinet in the corner and pulled out a bandage, a small bowl, and a rag. "Just sit tight so I can clean you up." Zelda said, after filling the bowl with water. 


	6. Part 6

The man stood in front of the green fire again as the Captain knocked on the door. "You may enter Captain," the man said. He sounded furious. "You wanted to see me sir?" The Captain asked. "I heard the mission to capture the girl was a complete failure," the man said turning around. "Yes sir. We searched the whole town for her," the captain replied, "one of my men chased her into the woods before we could do anything." "I want you and the rest of your men to capture her now. Do not fail me again." the man said. "Yes sir, right away," the captain said as he turned around. "Oh, and captain," the man said, turning towards the fire, "if you fail, I may decide to reconsider our agreement about your family. * * *  
"There," Zelda said, as she strapped the last piece of the bandage on Skye's leg, "all fixed up and the bleeding stopped. Go ahead and try walking." Skye stood up and walked across the room. She had a small limp, but it didn't hurt too much. "Does it feel alright?" Skye nodded and smiled. "Just right, thank you." She said sitting down again. "I'm glad," Zelda smiled as Tristan walked through the door. "I'm also glad my son actually found a decent woman to bring home." Zelda laughed as both Tristan and Skye's faces turned red. Tristan didn't answer. "Does your leg feel better?" He asked. Skye nodded. "I hope you do not mind me asking," Zelda said as she emptied the water bowl and laid the towel on the edge of the sink to dry, "but, how were you hurt so badly?" "Oh," Skye said as she tried to remember everything. She explained all that had happened. "Then Tristan found me and brought me here." "What was the thing that attacked you?" Zelda asked walking over to the cabinet. "Um, I don't remember," Skye replied, "Tristan what did you say it was?"  
"A Stalfos," he said leaning back in his chair, but the two teenagers jumped when they heard a loud crash. Zelda stood there, looking petrified, the bowl had slipped from her fingers. "Mom?" Tristan said getting up. "Are you alright?" "Y-yes, I am just fine, I just need some rest," Zelda replied as she slowly walked towards her bedroom in the corner. "Ok," Tristan said looking concerned. He looked at Skye. "We better turn in too; I'll show you where you'll sleep." He motion for her to follow and he showed her to a little bedroom on the opposite end of the little house. "Here you are," Tristan said opening the door, "hope it isn't too small."  
"No, it's just right," Skye smiled. "Goodnight, Tristan." "Night," Tristan said with a small smile, Skye could tell he was blushing. "If you need anything just let me know. I sleep up in that loft up there." Skye nodded and she walked into the little room and closed the door. The little room was dark except for the streak of moonlight shining between the curtains. She walked over to the bed and lay down. It took a little while up she finally fell asleep. 


	7. Part 7

A few days had passed since Skye had left home and she had no idea if her mother had been worried about her. Tristan had tried to help her find her way home a few times, but they were always unsuccessful, they would either get lost and it would take them until sundown to find their way back, or they would search for the tunnel that lead Skye there, until dusk. Skye had figured she better stay with Tristan and Zelda for a while, until someone either came looking for her or when she and Tristan are finally successful at finding her a way home. Tristan and Skye had been inseparable since Skye had first came to the old ranch. She had no idea why, but she felt comfortable and safe around him, like he was a close friend that she was able to tell anything to. Everything had been perfect for Skye, except for Zelda had been acting a little weird since she heard about the Stalfos. She usually had a blank expression on her face, except, there were a few times when Skye and Tristan asked if she was alright. She would usually just give the two teenagers a weak smile and said she was fine, but they never believed it. Skye and Tristan were out looking for the cave once again when Skye heard something rustling in the bushes. "Um, Tristan," she whispered pointing to the bush. Tristan turned, holding a dagger in his hand; he pulled Skye behind him and waited for whatever was behind the bush to rear its ugly head. The two teenagers waited until something jumped out, to their relief, it was only a little brown bunny. It sniffed the ground, looking for something to eat. Tristan crouched down. "You're hungry aren't you?" He asked reaching into the pouch tied to his belt. He pulled out a small carrot and held it out to the bunny. "Here you go. Go on take it, I don't care much for them." The bunny slowly moved forward to sniff the carrot, and then it grabbed it with its mouth and began to chew. Skye stood there in awe, not just because the bunny looked adorable chewing that carrot, but also because she was shocked at how good Tristan was with animals. She crouched down next to him. After the bunny finished its carrot, it looked at Tristan with big eyes, longing for more. Tristan smiled and took a second carrot out of his pouch. "Alright here you go," he said handing it to the bunny. This time, the bunny took the carrot and hopped away with it in its mouth. "It's not the first time I found a hungry animal searching for food. I gave a small bear cub some honey a few years ago; it followed me around until we found its mother."  
"Wow, you're fantastic with animals," Skye finally said. Tristan smiled and gave a small chuckle as they continued walking. Some time went by, and they had no luck finding the cave. "I would really like to know how a cave could just disappear like that!" Skye said sounding furious. "Just keep calm," Tristan said, in his usual tone, "maybe, we just aren't looking in the right area."  
"No, this is the place" Skye replied. "I remember that rock right there with the moss shaped like a weird spiral and that tree with the branch hanging by a small piece. I saw them when I first came, when I reached the end of the tunnel. So it should be right there." She pointed in front of her, but nothing was there except more trees. "Maybe you're thinking it was somewhere else," Tristan said, "There's obviously nothing here." "There was. I swore there was," Skye said sounding more irritated than before. "I'm not crazy; I know that it was there."  
Tristan looked at the sun. "It's almost time for dinner," he said beginning to walk back, "we should go." Skye huffed and silently followed. * * *  
On the other edge of the land, the man looked into his green fire, watching the two teenagers walk back to the ranch. He then heard a knock at his door. "Enter," he said, standing up. The captain stood by the door. "You wanted to see me sir?" "Yes, prepare your men for another attack," the man said, forming a sinister smile on his face, "we will be getting the girl tonight." "Yes sir," the captain replied. "When do we attack?"  
"Tomorrow afternoon," the man answered, turning toward his fire, "when they go into the woods." "Yes sir right away," the captain said before leaving. "Just you wait Skye," the man said, looking into the fire, "soon you will be mine."  



	8. Part 8

Part 8 The next morning, Skye woke with a jump as she heard the front door of the cabin slam shut. She got up and walked out of her little bedroom to find Zelda sitting silently in her chair in front of the fire. "What's going on?" Skye asked, noticing Zelda's silent tears. She sat there without saying a word or even acknowledging that Skye was there. Skye looked out the small window by the door and saw Tristan run into the woods. She crouched beside Zelda and laid her hand on her arm. "I'll go talk to him and bring him back." All Zelda did was nod. Once outside, Skye new that she wouldn't be able to catch up with Tristan on foot who knows how far he went. She walked into the barn to find Epona standing silently in her stall and the horse looked up to see Skye standing in the door. She quickly got Epona saddled and quickly rode off. The woods seemed darker than the day before so Skye slowed Epona down to a walk. "Tristan?" She called. "Where are you?" Soon she heard the sound of something splashing water. She road Epona over to the sound and found Tristan skipping rocks on the lake. He turned when Skye halted Epona. "What do you want?" He asked in a very irritated tone.  
"To talk," Skye answered, dismounting Epona. Tristan sat down on a felled tree and Skye sat down next to him. They sat silently listening to the sounds of the forest around them. "I'm sorry," Tristan said, breaking the silence, "I didn't mean to snap like that." "What's wrong?" Skye asked. "This isn't like you."  
Tristan sighed. "My mom told me what really happened to my dad and about who I really am..." He sat there silent for a few minutes then said, "All this time I thought he died cause of a riding accident when I was little, now I find out he was murdered!" He stood up and angrily threw a rock across the lake, almost hitting the other side. Tristan sighed then sat down. "Tell me what happened," Skye said. "I'm apparently a..." he said, not able to continue.  
"You're a what?" Skye asked. "Promise you won t treat me differently than you do now," Tristan begged.  
"I promise."  
"I'm a...Prince..."  
"You're a Prince?" Skye asked trying not to sound too surprised.  
"Yes, I'm apparently the Prince of a land known as Hryule. It's a few days ride from here and is over run by monsters." Tristan ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up for a moment then fall back down. "What else did your mom tell you?" Skye asked.  
"My dad was a legendary Hero, the hero of time I believe. He died trying to protect Hyrule from an evil King that he had imprisoned long ago. My mom and I had barely escaped as the castle burned down. Then after three days or so, we arrived at the farm."  
Skye froze. Now she remembered where she had seen Tristan and Zelda before, they had been the two people who she had seen in the dream she had before she met them. If that dream came true, what other ones will?  
"Skye? Are you ok?" Tristan asked, bringing her back from her thoughts. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "Is there anything else she told you?"  
"Not really, she gave me these packages before she told me anything," Tristan answered reaching into the bag beside him. "She told me not to open them until she was finished, but I stormed out before she could."  
Skye was about to ask him if he wanted to open them when she looked into the sky and saw black smoke. "Uh, what's that?" She asked standing up. "Oh no," Tristan whispered, then grabbed the packages and ran towards Epona. "Come on, we have to get back to the ranch!" Skye didn't hesitate and quickly followed him. They mounted Epona and rode towards the ranch. When they got back to the ranch, they were stunned at the sight. The stable was in flames and in the distance Tristan saw two stalfos with torches about to burn down the cabin. Tristan jumped off Epona and ran towards the shed and grabbed the ax and ran towards the cabin. Both the stalfos turned to him and threw the torches at the cabin then quickly grabbed their swords and charged at Tristan. Skye ran towards the water spout as the cabin began to burn. She filled the bucket and managed to get the fire out before it scorched too much of the cabin. She turned to find Tristan killing both of the stalfos. Before she could say anything she saw Tristan look at the hill and she saw Zelda roll down it. Tristan ran over and crouched beside her. He lifted her torso into his arms and just held her. She had a knife in her hand that she had pulled out of her stomach, and she began to bleed excessively. "You'll be ok Let me just get you inside and I'll take care of you," Tristan said, a few tears starting to fall. "Tristan...It will...be alright..." Zelda whispered, gasping deeply after every ward. "Take..this.." She put a folded sheet of paper in his hand and close his fingers over it. "No, you can't leave me... not now..." He sobbed. "Shhh, you will... be ok..." Zelda said, gasping more, until finally her eyes slowly closed and her hand fell from Tristan's landing on the ground with a thud. Tristan held her close and sobbed harder. Skye walked over and her heart broke when she saw Zelda lying there lifelessly. She walked over to Tristan and held him, stroking her fingers through his hair. They sat like that until Tristan finally calmed down and then he stood up, carrying Zelda into the cabin. * * * Skye sat in the cabin, starring into the fireplace as she waited for Tristan to come back inside. He had burried Zelda and sat out there all afternoon, a few times she had been tempted to walk out there and sit with him, but she figured he'd want some time alone. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to set. She sighed as she stood up and walked out the door. Tristan sat at the top of the hill. He had burried his mother under the oak tree that was there favorite place to sit and watch the sun set. He closed his eyes as he felt a small breeze. He felt as if she was sitting next to him. Skye walked over and sat down beside him. "I just came to check on you." He turned to look at her. She blushed as she looked into his eyes, a mesmerizing blue. He looked back at the sun. "She used to always bring me up here, we'd watch the sunset together every summer when I was a kid," he sighed. Skye hugged him again, making him blush by the sudden gesture. He hesitated at first but finally put his arm around her, he lightly patted her back then moved away. "W-we should get some rest..." he said standing up. He silently walked back to the house hiding his red face from Skye. 


	9. Part 9

Skye, a strange distant voice echoed. Skye, heroine of time, you must listen to me. ?Skye opened her eyes and looked around her. She was standing on a sapphire blue platform. Around her were five different colored symbols. Green, blue, purple, orange, and red. In front of her was a yellow symbol and standing upon it was an old man wearing a yellow robe. ? Who are you? And what did you just call me? Skye asked a little taken aback by this whole thing. ? I am called Rauru, the ancient sage of Light, the man answered, sounding like he d answered this question many times before, and you are the legendary Heroine of Time. ? What is a Heroine of Time ? Skye asked. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash. She looked around surprised. What was that? ? I cannot explain now! Rauru exclaimed. You must come to the Temple of Time, located in what remains of Hyrule castle town, only then can we talk. You must hurry! We do not have much time before the prince of evil destroys all life as we know it! ? But- ? Wake up! Rauru shouted before another crash made Skye jump awake and fall to the floor. She groaned and slowly stood up. Multiple crashes could be heard right outside her door. She quickly opened her door and dashed out. She sighed when she saw it was only Tristan going through some trunks at the side of the room. He was taking out item after item, and threw them if it wasn t breakable. ? What are you doing? Skye asked, realizing she hadn t fixed her hair and it was sticking up all over the place.  
Trying to find some essentials my mom could have left, he replied picking up a book and tossing it onto the bed. Before she died she told me to go home, I could only assume she meant Hyrule. Like that was ever a home to me. Well, it was at some point. I think it would be a good idea to go there. Skye said, picking up a few things and putting them into a nice pile. Tristan looked at her curiously. She could feel her heart begin to race as he looked at her with those blue eyes. Well, um, maybe you could see what it s really like there, I mean, you were pretty little when you left, why not go back? Tristan sighed. I don t see why I should, Mom told me it was a complete wasteland by now. Not much to go back to. I really think we should go there, Skye said, sitting on the floor next to him. Why do you wanna go so badly for? Not like you re from there, he said, continuing to dig through the trunk. Skye sighed and explained about the dream she had the night before. Tristan looked at her like she had lost her mind. You really think a crazed old man from a dream is going to know where we need togo? Seriously Skye, that s CRAZY. Dreams aren t anything but your brains way of staying active while you sleep. I know it sounds insane, but trust me on this, Skye sighed. She then continued to explain how she had originally seen him and Zelda in a dream and she thinks she saw Zelda escape from the castle. That s just coincidence, Tristan replied brushing it off. He dug through the trunk again and found a book that studied dreams and handed it to Skye. Here, if you find anything in here about dreams being able to predict the future I ll believe you. Skye sat down on the bed and flipped through the book. After about 20 minutes or so, she began to doubt whether these dreams were what she thought they were, then she found her answer. To some beings, a dream is more than just a figment of imagination. There are certain beings, both animal and human, that are connected to the strings of time. Those who are tend to see visions of past, present, and future. There, read it and weep, she handed Tristan the book and he sighed brushed his fingers through his shaggy hair.  
Alright, we ll go, he said standing up, bringing a bow and quiver of arrows with him. You re going to need this though. I ll show you how to use them properly. He handed Skye the bow and started cleaning up some of the books.

Ok, now relax your arms, pull it back slowly, not that slow speed up a little, make sure the end in on your cheek, aim, now release. Skye shot the arrow and it almost hit the bull s-eye. Nice shot! Tristan chimed as he ran to retrieve the arrow. You re just about ready. You re a fast learner. Let s do one more then we ll go inside for lunch and start packing. Skye blushed at his small spurt of praise and readied the bow one last time. Right as she let the arrow fly a bird flew low and went right in front of the arrow, stabbing it. Oh crap, Skye bit her lip. She looked over to find Tristan laughing to the point he couldn t stand. That was brilliant! At least this makes it easier for me to fix lunch and possible dinner, he said after calming down. Skye rolled her eyes and went to retrieve the bird and her arrow. 


End file.
